My Heart
by MyBeautifulPorcelainMask
Summary: Hi! this is my first PPG story! Parings are BCXBU, BBXBO, and BLXBR. I am open for any types of reviews you throw at me, so bring it on! I'm not good at reviews but is basically a PPG High school fic, and BC and BU find out they love one another! Twists!
1. My Heart Hates You

Disclaimer: I don't own any the characters…The fashion Ideas' I own though!!!!!

My heart takes flight with you near.

Chapter one: My heart hates you

I rolled out of my bed everything is black.

No really it is ever since the professor built a new house me and the girls have had our own room and he allowed us to decorate it the way we wanted.

That's what I did, my whole room my favorite colors, Green and Black.

I'm Buttercup by the way, just incase you were wondering!

My sisters are Blossom and Bubbles.

We are so different, I wondered how we stayed in the same rooms for as long as we did.

We are different on many different levels, which is okay with me, I wouldn't want to look just like them anyway.

I finally decided to start to get ready for school, I am a morning person so that's no big.

I grab some underwear and a bra, walking into my bathroom, That's right my own private bathroom, to take a shower. I adjusted the water to a nice temperature and got in letting the water glide over my skin.

I washed my long hair quickly before stepping out of the shower, shutting the water off.

Since we were young I have grown my hair out, it goes down to my butt, a good length.

In that time though Blossom has cut hers it reaches her shoulders but that's all the length on it.

I blow died my hair rather quickly, then I quickly put on my underwear and bra.

As we matured we grew rather differently, physically.

Blossom is the tallest one of all of us, she stands at 5'10. She has rather broad shoulders, with smaller hips which kind of make her look a little funny, she has a D cup though.

Bubbles is the bridge between me and Blossom. She is the second tallest at 5'7. She has a rectangle shaped body her hips and shoulders are about even with one another and subtle curves, she has the smallest cup size though at an A.

I, I don't know what happened to me though I am the shortest, the most petite, which isn't a problem because I can still kick anyone's ass. I am the shortest though by far, standing at 5'3. I have a pear shaped body, I have really slender shoulders and my hips protrude past the line of my shoulders, I also have a C cup though.

That's not the only thing that is different our style is way different too. Bubbles style borders on slutty, she wears ultra short skirts all the time and shirts that are too short. Blossom has a really boring style just polo's and jeans, with some slip on shoes. Me, however when we started to grow up and we got to pick out our own clothes I fell in love with the Goth and Punk style.

Once my underwear was on I walked back into my bedroom and looked through my closet to find something to wear. I picked out a green and black corset type tank top, with the lacing on the front, and a pair of black skinny jeans, then I put on a pair of neon green socks and pulled on my black and green vans.

After I was done dressing I grabbed my skate board, since we didn't live that far from school, even though we all have cars. I skate, Blossom and Buttercup walk, needless to say I get there faster than they do.

I walked down stairs to see that Blossom and Bubbles were sitting up dressed eating there food and looked rather groggy. Blossom wearing a red polo with a white cami underneath and a pair of plain jeans with converses on her feet of the red variety. Bubbles is wearing a micro mini jean skirt and a blue tube top. Like I said borderline slut. I rolled my eye's at them as I smiled cheerfully and sat down and ate my breakfast that the professor put in front of me. I ate really fast and not at all lady like, but that's who I am. After I was done, Blossom and Bubbles were finished eating there meals.

"Are you two ready to go?" I asked as I watched them lean forward on the table trying to fall back to sleep. "Yes" they said in unison as they stood up from there seats and walked into our living room and get there back pack. "Bye Girls! I'm not going to be here for a few days. Remember I have to go to that meeting, you have your cards, use those if you need anything!" Professor said as he started cleaning up the living room. It has been like that since we moved and the professor got a new job, not that there is anything wrong with it.

"Okay professor! Bye love you." We all said as we kissed him on the cheek and then we walked out of our front door and making our way to school.

"I can't believe that we are seniors this year!" Bubbles said perking up after she was in the sun. "Yah I know! Next year we will be freshman in collage. Do you know what you want to be yet Buttercup?" This was something Blossom brought up every time we talked about it. I didn't want to tell them that what I wanted to be was rather girly, that is if I couldn't become a musician like fantasize about. It I don't become a rock star then I want to be and Architect and Interior Designer. The Architect part isn't that girly but the rest is, and slightly embarrassing to me.

I looked thoughtful for a second, "I don't know yet." Blossom just nodded her head as she started talking to Bubbles about something, I wasn't paying attention. Blossom wanted to be a E.R Doctor and Bubbles wants to be a Veterinarian, Which is understandable since she can talk to animals. I am the only one who doesn't want to be a doctor in the family but that's okay because Architecture is important too. "Well umm…I am going to skate ahead have fun talking you two!" I said smiling as I jumped on my skate board, and road ahead of them.

I made it to school in about 5 minutes, with all the traffic and everything. They showed up a little after I did. I had to wait for them for a little bit but that was no big. When they finally got there we walked to our first class which we had together, we have a few other classes together and lunch so it wasn't bad. I just hoped my arm nemesis isn't in any of my classes but then again with my luck…

We walked through the halls together, to out locker's which where right by each other's. we are all in a conversation, so I wasn't paying attention, that was when someone tripped me. I wasn't ready for it but I ended up landing on my ass, after twisting around quite awkwardly in the air.

I reached down and rubbed my soar ass. Damn.

I look up when someone says, "Did you have a nice trip ButterButt!" I looked up to see non other than my arch nemesis, Butch, and his two brother's, Boomer and Brick standing above me laughing. He is wearing a pair of slightly loose pants with rips in the knees and a band tee.

I growled up at him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't you leave me alone? Shit!"

"Buttercup are you alright." I heard Blossom say, as I started getting up from my spot on the floor. "Just fine!" I say as I continue to glare at him.

"It's too much fun messing with you! Why would I leave you alone?!" I glare at him for the longest time, "You know what dude? I have been more than nice to you! But next time you do something to me, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass from here to Alaska!"

About that time the bell rang and Blossom started to drag me off toward class. "Asshole!" I yell back at him as he just smirks at me. We are a few of the first people in class, History Class, Oh joy. Man I hate that guy right down to the pit of my heart.


	2. My Heart says your not so bad after all

Chapter two: My heart doesn't think your so bad after all

We showed the teacher our schedules and then he said we could sit anywhere we wanted to but that there would be more moving around later.

I sat in the back of the classroom, in the corner and blossom and Bubbles sat in the row in front of me so that we could still talk.

Everyone started filling in the other spots rather quickly. The bell was about to ring when three people came running into the room. I looked up and recognized them quickly. "Shit why do they have to be in this class?"

I say as I bang my head against the desk. "there not that bad Buttercup!" Bubbles said as she looked at Boomer I could tell she liked him.

"Maybe not that bad to you!" I say louder as I lay my head in my arms. Most of the class was filled up and the only other seats that were left were three right next to us. They walked over to the empty seats and sat down.

"Hey BC What's up?" I raised my head up from my arms, putting my hands in my lap letting my hair cover my face.

I could tell he was about to say something else when the teacher started talking.

"I am your new History teacher, Mr. MacGuillemhire. But if you want you can call me Mr. M. or Mr. McG. Anyway in this class you will have a partner all year and it will be with the opposite gender as long as we have enough, you and this partner will do projects and whatever else together, like grading each other's papers, or whatever else I tell you, but Test are separate!"

He paused looking at everyone in the class. "Now, that you know that I am going to put you at a desk with your partner so you can get acquainted then I'll call roll, and then we will start the lesson."

He grabbed a clip board off his desk and started calling names of partners. Blossoms name was called during the beginning she was matched up with Brick, I seen her grimace as she sat down.

He went through a few more names and soon he called, Bubbles and Boomer. Bubbles smiled widely as she walked over to the desk where the teacher pointed to, and giggles when Boomer winked at her.

I rolled my eye's at her girlish antics. I sat waiting for my name to be called, I already knowing who my partner was going to be. He pointed to the table I was sitting at and saying, "Lastly, Buttercup Utonium and Butch JoJo."

I just stayed in my spot as Butch sat down in the seat next to me, and rather close I might add. "Now get acquainted, I will give you your syllabus and that will be your homework, the rest of the class time is getting to know your partner.

I simply sat there with my arms on the desk and my long black hair covering my face, we sat like that for about five minutes till he said something.

"Okay, Buttercup I know we are like sworn enemies but I don't like the silence. So why don't we do what the teacher's asked and get to know each other." When he finished I felt him look at me for the answer, which I quickly thought over in my head.

"Fine! But we make a deal, Everything we say can not be used against us. Got It!" I said pointing my finger at him as I finally looked at him.

He held his hands up in front of him, "Yah sure whatever! Don't be touchy!"

"and I'm not touchy!" I said as he I leaned back in my seat.

"Okay so…I take it your favorite color is green, mine is by the way." I rolled my eye's. "Yes, my favorite color is green, next." I seen him lift his hand to his chin, "What do you wanna be when you grow up?" "I would like to be a Rock Star! But if I can't do that I want to be and Architect and an Interior Designer." "I would say the Architect and Interior Designer is more likely…" He said with a smirk trailing off. "Why? You don't know if I can't sing or not in fact you know nothing about me!" I said my voice raising slightly.

"Your right! Sorry, that was a low blow…well actually…you know me and my brothers have a band, and we need a new lead singer. Would you like to come and try out? Of course if you don't want to…" She looked at him but couldn't refuse the challenge. "Fine, Where do you want me to meet you guys at? And do you want me to bring and instrument?" "Why what instrument do you play?" "Bass, Guitar, Piano, and Drums. What about you what do you play?"

"I play the Drums and Guitar. I'm the best drummer but I can also rip some cords but since I am the best drummer I got stuck as the drummer, though Brick can play drums too, but we can switch out it depends on how everything works out and who needs to sing. Brick doesn't like to sing, his voice is too harsh, Boomer's voice is to high, But my voice is an easy medium, so I should be the one singing but we let boomer sing and Brick does the screaming , but it doesn't sound very good. I am the best screamer, because of my voice, but as I said…" "Your stuck behind the drums…Hmmm….Well if I make it through the trials then we'll see."

After that we started talking about our interests, and things we like, bands of course. We got so caught up in the conversation that when the bell ring none of our stuff was ready. We got out stuff ready and our siblings waited for us, I swung my backpack over my shoulder. "Oh and by the way meet us at the new tower, knock on the door, we play in the studio in the new tower." I nodded my head at him as he and his brother's walked away talking about something.

Oh, That's right. I didn't tell you that, our enemies Mojo and the rowdy Ruff boys Volcano Layer exploded so they ended up building a metal volcano house, except without the lava.

Me and The girls walked to our next class together since they were right by each other we separated. I walked in and again took a seat in the back of the class room. Except the second student in was Butch, who was currently making out with Princess, who was a major slut at the school and had practically fucked all the guys.

He came in with her, them both sticking there tongue down the other's throat. Then he pushed her on one of the desks and put himself in between her legs as he started to put his hands up her shirt and continued to kiss her. I just looked disgusted as they continued and more students started to come in, the guys rooting for Butch. I couldn't have felt more disgusted in my life. I stood up, leaving my stuff at the desk I would occupy, and walked into the group of guys that were surrounding the desk that they were making out on. I pushed some of them out of the way.

Once I made it to the center, I cleared my voice loudly. They continued to stick each other's tongues down each other's throat. "What the fuck are you doing? Just because all you guys are getting a reminder on how it looked and felt when you fucked this slut here doesn't mean that me and every other one of the girls wants to see you fuck her!"

Princess sat up when Butch pulled away from her. "Did you just call me a slut?" "Yah I did. Yah know a slut as in a guy with the biggest member in the world could stick in you but he still wouldn't feel the sides! Yes that a slut! Now excuse me while I go vomit because your skirt is way to far up and your shirts to far down!" I said as I walked out of the room and to the bathroom. As I left the room I heard all the guys, "oh" and then she yelled, "Bitch you, You fucking stop right there!" Then I heard her hooker heel clicking on the floor, By now the bell had rang but our teacher decided not to show up.

I stopped but didn't turn around. "What do you want, your wasting my time." I said in a cold voice and turned around to face her with an emotionless expression on my face. "How do you get the right to say that to me?" "Well being that you were about to fuck that Pansy over there in front of our class, well…I kind of just got the right at that point….then again I have always had the right to say what the fuck I want, when the fuck I want." "Bitch don't make me kick your ass!" "Like you could Princess." I said as I turned my back on her and started walking away. That is till I felt her have a grip on my hair. I stopped walking and she pulled my hair. "Now what bitch!" She said, I turned around in her face, "Big Fucking Mistake!"

I punched her right in her face and she Immediately let go of my hair. She stumbled back a little bit. The she started coming at me with her Titanium claws her 'Daddy' bought for her. I dodged the attacks, but then she started hitting low, and I felt a lot of tear at on point on my pants, I didn't really care so I kept dodging her attacks. She swooped at me one of the times and I fell back just so I could dodge her attacks she was over me so I kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over, I started pulling myself away, then I felt her get me right at the waist and I again heard rips, I knew she had dug into my flesh but it healed in seconds as long as it wasn't too deep.

About that time I got away from her and I was tired of the fight, I charged at her and I felt my pant's fall, I just let them and I jumped out of them kicking them off my feet. I heard the guys yell really loud but I didn't care, I pushed her into a locker and started beating her in the face, repeatedly, about then students from the other class started coming out I could tell Princess was losing a lot of blood, and going unconscious. But I still pounded her in the face. After another minute I felt someone grab me by the waste and pull me close to them. "Let me have that fucking bitch!"

"Buttercup, What'd you do? Why don't you have pants on?" I hear Bubbles said as she checked out the scenery. "This bitch started a fight with me! So, I was taking it easy on her at first then she got me at the waist and so I started pounding her. And she tore my pants up with those damn nails of hers!" I said as I growled a little as I said this. "Well then I have something for you to wear Buttercup come with me." Bubbles said as they walked to her locker, and I tied the hoodie on that Blossom gave me.

When we got there she put in her combination and opened it up and took out a familiar bag. "here is that skirt that I bought for you but you thought it was too girl, or something, I was gonna return it but I think you have a better use for it now." Said bubbles with a smile on her face. I grumbled but pulled it on over my hips anyway, and gave Blossom her hoodie back and tried to pull the skirt down as far as it would go but it's a Micro-mini so not that far. "Wow, Buttercup you look so good in a skirt you have great legs!" Bubbles said as she looked at me in this uncomfortably short skirt.

"Yah whatever! Let's just go to class!" I said as I walked to my next hour, I was late of course. "Buttercup your late…what are you wearing?" "Sorry princess decided to fight me and well my pants were shredded so I had to use a skirt that Bubbles was going to take back after school." "Oh okay well take your seat next to Butch!" I rolled my eye's and walked back to my seat next to him,

I could feel everyone's eye's on me, I took me seat next to him and scanned the room glaring at everyone, everyone immediately looked away. "Class I don't really care what you did I am going to go to the Bathroom, so don't fuck anything up, okay, I won't be back so…" Then the teacher just walked out of the class room, I leaned my head down on my hands with a groan, that is till I felt something on my leg. "What the fuck are you doing?" I said as I pulled back in my seat and looked at Butch.

"Sorry your legs just looked so soft and pretty I just had to feel them…besides I know you have a crush on me." He said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eye's at him returning his smirk, "I don't think so buddy maybe it's the other way around!" "Maybe it is…"He said pondering that. "So I go off campus for lunch do you wanna join me you can bring your sister's too, I'm bringing my bro. and since we have to be partner's in the other class anyway, we better all get comfortable with each other." "Yah you have a point fine, but we don't have a car and I defenantly am not flying in this." "I wouldn't let you." I heard him mumble, but I chose to ignore it and I started another conversation with him.


End file.
